


Overprotective

by Thialeniston02



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thialeniston02/pseuds/Thialeniston02
Summary: What happens when Hunter Knows Dustin's sister for years and ends up falling in love with her and Dustin finds out
Relationships: Hunter Bradley & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own power rangers only my original character. Also for the purpose of this story Shane Dustin and Hunter are 18 and Blake Tori and my OC Madison 17. Also this is my first time writing fanfiction on here so I'm not used to it.

Sensei looked concerned at the screen. Shane, Dustin, and Hunter looked at the screen of rubble and said confusedly "where is that Sensei". Sensei replied, "It is the Ice Ninja Academy. Apparently, Lothor has attacked it". At Sensei's words, Dustin went pale. "Cam send out the tsunami cycles". Hunter looked at Dustin with concern and said to him curiously "why do you care about that academy". Dustin had a worried look on his face and explained "my sister Madison trains there, what if she got captured". Hunter says " I should go with you then and Shane should stay here in case we need backup" and Cam then replied "I'll send you the coordinates and you should probably dress warmly I've heard it can be pretty cold" 

*when they get there* 

Dustin starts shouting "Maddie, Maddie are you there?" and started moving rubble and rocks. Hunter tried to calm him down by saying "I'm sure we'll find her". Suddenly Choobo arrived with a girl tied up and struggling up on the top of the cliff. "If you want to get your sister back, Give me your power discs". "Not gonna happen Choobo" Dustin replied. "You ready" Shane shouts "Ready" NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA. THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA. 

*morphs* 

Choobo pushes Madison off the cliff as he shouts "You asked for it" and disappears. Hunter ninja streaks and catches her and Choobo disappears. Hunter demorphs and puts her down as Dustin comes running up and gives her a big hug. "I thought I lost you sis" he said trying not to cry. Maddie give him a huge hug and then notices Hunter. She murmured "Hunter?". Hunter looked at her again and thought to himself is that actually?. "Maddie is that actually you?". Maddie suddenly realised who it was and ran into his arms. "Hunter I can't actually believe it's you but how did you manage to become friends with Dustin?". And I could ask the same thing about you two as well Dustin said looking very muddled as Hunter embraced Maddie and hugged her tight and said to Dustin "maybe we should head back to Ninja Ops before we explain to you and you and I explain to her". Dustin nodded not wanting to say anything to bring about the fact that he didn't like what he was seeing between his younger sis and one of his best friends 


	2. Explanations

*Back at Ninja Ops*

Blake and Tori come in and Blake sees Maddie. He rushes over to hug her. "Maddie it's been ages since I've seen you. Awww Blake you've grown up so much since I last saw you. Any girls you like Madison said teasing and then introduced herself to Tori, Cam, and Sensei. "I'm Madison but everyone calls me Maddie. I'm Dustin's sister and also an Ice Ninja

Dustin said a bit vexed as he looked at Hunter and Maddie together not leaving one another's side "So how do you two know each other". Madison started her story as everyone else listened. "Well, you know how mum sent me to the Ice Ninja Academy when I was 11. We were training and I was made by my Sensei do to summer training at the Thunder Ninja Academy. You know when I said to mum that I was going to a residential summer camp. *Dustin nods* Hunter was helping me train and then he and Blake were made come down every Winter and train at mine and that was the pattern for every summer and winter until last year. She paused in her story and sighed. Last year was the only year they didn't without a good reason since Blake and I were 11 and Hunter was 12.

Dustin cleared his throat. Well you're about to find out why they didn't because I have the answer for you. Dustin started their side of the story. "so long story short Blake and Hunter made friends with me at first becuase they thought our sensei was responsible for the death of the parents when he wasn't and they were working for Lothor to try to destroy him, they broke into here and stole him and then they found out the truth in the Mountains of Lost Ninjas then they left. Then they got mind-wiped by Choobo and tried destroying us on an island again and then we turned them good again and we destroyed Choobo and the rest is history. 

Maddie smiled as Dustin finished his story. "Well at least all my friends are actually getting along for once. I'm going home I'll see you all for training in the morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review and drop a kudos if you like it


	3. The kiss

After training the next morning Hunter pulls Maddie away and asks her "you wanna come motocross racing with me now and maybe go for a walk on the beach?". Maddie smiles and replies "I'd love to " and they both sneak off without any of the others seeing who was still chatting to each other. 

*walking along the beach*

Hunter says I never thought I'd see you again after the year we've had and pulls her close again." I'm never losing touch with you again". Maddie replies "I never lost hope that I'd see you or Blake again. I don't know everything's been such a blur" and puts her hands around his waist. "I'm glad that I have you as one of my best friends. Hunter keeps hugging her but thinks to himself 'best friend then she obviously doesn't feel the same way as I do'

*Meanwhile at Ninja Ops* 

Cam looked around confusedly. "Did anyone see where Maddie and Hunter went?". Dustin looked around as well and realized they were gone. Tori replied back "Well they haven't seen each other for a year maybe they are just catching up". Dustin thought to himself 'Tori's right. Surely Hunter doesn't have feelings for my sister now that he knows and surely my sister doesn't have feelings for him". "I'm gonna look for them" he replied back to Cam. "Blake you wanna come". Blake answered "yeah sure." and they both ninja streak up to the beach. 

*Hunter and Maddie sit on a rock on the beach and Hunter goes quiet and Maddie notices*

"Hunt are you ok?". "Yeah, I'm fine". Maddie puts one hand on his knee and the other around his shoulder and looks into his eyes. "Hunter I know you long enough to know that there's something wrong and you can trust me. I care about you a lot. Please? Hunter leans in and kisses her. Maddie freezes and then kisses back. After they stop Maddie asks him a question and smiles. "How long have you wanted to do that". "Since the last time you came up to the Thunder Ninja Academy. I've liked you since then but I never thought you'd like me back" he replied back smiling. "well I've liked you since we met really and I'm glad you feel the same way" she said and puts her arms around his waist.

Blake and Dustin see Maddie and Hunter sitting on a rock on the beach and they overhear the conversation and see the kiss and suddenly Dustin runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a kudos and review if you liked it


	4. Aren't you being a little overprotective?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin tells Blake why he isn't happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning of abuse

Blake runs after Dustin and catches up with him Blake grabs Dustin's arm causing him to turn around.

What was that for Blake said with an air of annoyance. I would be happy for both of them. After all at least she's happy and so is Hunter. Are you mad that they are actually going out or what is up. Look it's nothing personal towards Hunter you know Blake, he's one of my best friends and teammates but ever since an incident happened with Maddie, I'm really protective of her. I don't want to ever let what happened to her when she was 14 happen to her again. Blake looked at him curiously. 

"What happened". I remember that she had to leave the Thunder Academy for awhile at that time?

She had this boyfriend that she trusted and loved with all her heart. When they got serious and she started staying over at his, he started hitting her. She would come home with all these bruises and scars on her hands and wouldn't tell us who did it to her. We finally caught him in the act and we had to file a restraining order. She was quiet for days afterwards and refused to talk to any of us. Mum and Dad were very hesitant to let her go back ninja training although they thought it was a special martial arts boarding school but she eventually persuaded them to let her go back. The last time she came visiting she was more like her old bubbly self again and I'm just afraid she's gonna get hurt by somebody else

Blake told him. I remember that but she didn't tell us the reason and you know why she was like her old self.Hunter was the one at the time who gradually made her come out of her shell. If it wasn't for Hunter she'd still be hurting. He makes her happy and she makes him happy and you should be glad that they found each other again, and dude I'd say you're being a little overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a kudos if you liked it and a review

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and drop a kudos if you like this


End file.
